


Little Guy

by Somethingaboutmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the dad feels, Fluff, I had to write this after 9X07, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutmisha/pseuds/Somethingaboutmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I had a lot of feels after 9X07, and I needed to express them in this little bit of fluff. Basically, the world I wish they could have</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'ed, so any stupid mistakes you find, are mine :3

     Dean woke up to Cas elbowing him in the ribs. 

     “It’s your turn Dean.” he said before rolling over. Dean stretched and rolled himself into a sitting position. The baby monitor on Cas’ bedside table was lighting up about half way. 

     “I’m coming buddy.” He sighed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants over his boxers. He opened the door and crossed the hall of the bunker to his six month old son’s room. He opened the door and slowly crept in. Evan was sitting up with red, puffy eyes. He blinked in the sudden light from the hallway and let out a small whimper. Dean closed the door behind him, plunging them both into back into darkness. 

     “What’s up bud?” Dean crooned as his eyes readjusted to the lack of light. Evan let out a small cry and Dean leaned over the side of the crib to pick him up. 

     “God Evan, you’re getting big!” He said as he lifted the baby out of his crib. They had found Evan three months ago. He was the only survivor of a vengeful spirit in the house his family lived in. Cas had decided that he would stay in the bunker and be the residing “Bobby”, while Dean and Sam went on the actual hunts. Considering Kevin was there, Cas had the majority of his day to tend to Evan, although he made sure Dean helped out when he was around too. 

     Evan sighed into Dean’s shoulder after he was picked up. Dean walked back and forth in the child’s room while rubbing the baby’s back. 

     “How come you’re up? Huh?” Dean searched the room for the baby’s pacifier. He spotted it on the floor where it had obviously fallen out of the crib. He put Evan back in his crib, grabbed the pacifier and popped it back into the baby’s mouth. He had just started to leave when he heard another small whimper. 

     “Not what you wanted little guy?” He picked him up again and sat down in the rocking chair Sam had gotten them when Evan turned six months old. 

     “ _Hey jude, don’t make it bad, take a sad song, and make it better, Remember to let her into your heart, Then you can start to make it better.”_

     When Dean had finished all the words he knew by heart, he kissed the top of Evan’s head as the baby nuzzled into his shoulder. 

     “You know, my mom used to sing that to me when I was little. Someday, I’ll tell you about her.”


End file.
